Will you?
by CryingWolf14
Summary: Basically James is trying to be with lily and is constantly fighting with Severus. It is a story. Its a sucky one but its still a story


_'i hate you' _i chanted '_god, i hate you! i envy you and i hope you die you lucky, lucky_ b****'  
His slimy black hair was oiled back. Was he supposed to be handsome? What a fail! His sickly pale skin and dark clothes made him stand out anywhere, but really, who looked normal next to beautiful, kind-hearted Lilly Evans?  
Her red hair flew out behind her and her green eyes sparkled with small flecks of blue. The rosieness of her cheek suggested she'd been to hogsmade. How i envied her. But not in a bad way. Not in the way i felt about that.. that.. backstabbing.._ snape!_  
"Meet you in the common room!" i muttered to Sirius. He looked up quizically and, after seeing lilly, nodded. He gave me a rare smile and said:  
"Go get 'em" I smiled back.  
"You know i will" Just then, he laughed his head off.  
"What will you do?" a small, loving voice said behind me. I span around and saw lilly standing next to me. Snape had stalked into the distance, no matter how far he got he didn't stop glaring.  
"Uhh..Sirius said 'stay out of trouble'" i lied smoothley.  
She threw her head back and laughed.  
"Please let me be there to see the day"  
I nodded. I probably would of spoken had i not been to trapped in the sound of her laughter. Like bells ringing with a lower, softer harmony.  
"You'll be first on the list!" i managed to whisper. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
"Honeydukes was amazing! I heard you were'nt coming so i.. uh.. got you something" She blushed bright red with embarressment. She stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out; a bag from honeydukes, a butterbeer (which she had enchanted to keep hot and spill-free) from the three broomsticks and a piece of parchment from zonko's.  
"What's the parchment do? Squirt ink?" My eyebrow shot up with the question.  
"No" she said with a shake of her head. She whipped out her wand and tapped it against the yellow-with-age paper.  
"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good" she said lazily. The parchment had black, inky dots, slowly transforming into the words:

"The mauraders map" I breathed.  
"Do you like it?" She asked with a small smile.  
"Do you know what you've done?!" i raged, fighting a smile. She looked a bit scared. "You have doomed this school into eternal trouble! Do you know how much Sirius and i have longed for this book?"  
In about two seconds her face went from horror to the widest of grins; her smile was like what it is in those cheesy toothpaste ads. In other words, her teeth sparkled like pearly white diamonds.  
"Oh no!" She mocked "How can i ever live with the guilt?" i shook my head.  
"It is impossible. People have died trying"  
And again the bells of her laugh jingled. As we began to ascend up the stairs, she chatted on about the trip.  
"Something's bothering you" she stated. She didn't pester. Just stated, allowing room if i wanted to talk. I sighed.  
"Are you happy lilly?"  
"Yes?" she said un-certainly.  
"Then i will copy and paste your feelings"  
She nodded. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"  
"No" i said simply.  
"Am i pestering?"  
"No." i sighed again. "Promise me that things wont get weird"  
"'k" she said, stopping and becoming rapidly serious.  
"It's just that, you know, the yule ball is coming up" as her face was becoming hard i started to rush the next words "And i really hoped we could go together. But if your going with someone else thats fine" of course she'd be going with snape. I mentally kicked myself.  
"Actually the reason snape was sulking this morning was because i said no to him"  
"Really?" i was shocked.  
"Why the surprise?" she quipped.  
"you and him are like..." i made a point of crossing my fingers "...this"  
She smiled.  
"Well i was hoping someone else would ask me. I mean sev's great and all but.."  
"Sev?"  
She began to blush like she'd blurted out a secret.  
"My nickname for him. He doesn't like the name in public"  
I smiled inwardly. I was so using this against him.  
"So.. Will you go with me?"  
"Well..."

* * *

A/N what will lilly say? Just found out lilly is spelt lily. So um.. Yeah... Wont change it but for future chapters put me straight. I also wanna add that I do know the mauraders map was made by wormtail, padfoot, moony, prongs (Sirius, lupin, james, peter). I just wanted lily to have that line.


End file.
